Permanant Damage
by JazzieLouise
Summary: A girl who goes by the name of Yukki, is found unconsious in the snow. She is brought to the Kira HQ's and L takes care of her. It turns out Yukki is very smart and she thinks Kira is a Pyscho. L wants her to help out but will she pass his test? LxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello fellow Death Note fans. I watched the Death Note anime ages ago but became obsessed with Death Note again after watching the live action movies. (They were so good!) So, I've decided to write fan fiction for it. This will probably be the first of many. Please read & review I'd love to hear your opinion. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note and sadly, I never will. *Pouts***

"Help help! Please somebody help!" Watari watched the young woman bang on the door of the building that was built solely for the Kira investigation.

"L, there's a woman outside shouting for help. There is an unconscious girl with her." Watari turned to face the raven-haired detective and waited patiently for an answer.

L spun his chair around and observed the situation outside. He pulled the lollipop out of his mouth. "Let her in."

Watari nodded. "As you wish." He pressed a few buttons and the door to the Kira situation building opened. Watari went out to escort the young woman up.

He returned a few moments later carrying an unconscious girl. A slightly older woman stood behind him.

"Please, help. I was on my way home from work when I noticed this girl," she pointed to the unconscious figure in Watari's arms. "Unconscious on the floor."

L stood up and walked over to Watari. "Hmm…" He murmured as he placed his thumb in his mouth and looked the girl over. He took in her raven black hair that was covered in snow, her pale complexion and her limb body. He took the girl's wrist in his hand and checked for a pulse. It was there, beating feebly against L's warm fingers.

"She is suffering from malnutrition. She hasn't been eating properly and it has taken a drastic toll on her body, leading her to collapse. She is underweight and extremely cold."

"Are you going to call for an ambulance?" The older woman stood beside L and watched as L placed a hand on the young girl's forehead.

"That is not necessary. We have the equipment to deal with this here. Will you please leave her in our care? I promise that we will look after her. You have my word and Watari's as well." L turned to face the older woman.

She nodded. After a pause she said, "I trust you. It doesn't sound too serious anyway. But, will I be able to drop by again tomorrow?"

"With the right equipment this kind of thing is quite easily dealt with. Feel free to drop by whenever you're free if you wish to check on her. She should be conscious again by tomorrow."

The woman nodded. "Thank you. I'll leave her here with you tonight. After seeing her lying in the snow unconscious I felt that I had to do something to help."

L nodded. "I understand. Watari will you please show her out?"

Watari looked down at the girl unconscious in his arms. "It's okay. I will take care of the girl." L held his arms out and Watari carefully placed the still sleeping girl into L's capable hands. Watari nodded and led the elder woman out of the building.

L carried the girl to the main area and placed her carefully down on a couch. He draped several blankets over the girl and dried her hair to get rid of the snow that had soaked in. He then proceeded to prepare a nutritional drip for her. L attached it to the bottom of her left wrist and hung it up on a stand near the couch.

"How is she?" Watari asked when he arrived back.

"She is stable. She will be conscious again in the next few hours."

"Are you going to give her over to the hospital?"

"Not for now. She is stable. If her condition deteriorates then I will have her sent to a hospital."

"I understand." Watari walked off leaving L alone to continue with his work.

A few hours later the girl awoke. _Where am I? _She thought as she sat up and looked around her. She was in a dark room on a couch. Her body was covered with several blankets. The only light in the room was coming from a computer screen on the other side of the room.

"You are finally awake." The voice startled the girl and she visibly jumped. She looked up to see the dark silhouette of a male. A light switch flipped on and the girl had to shield her eyes from the intensity of the light.

She looked up at the figure hunched over her. He had really messy light black hair that was the same shade as hers. It spiked off randomly in different directions and strands of it fell over the side of his face. He had dark coloured eyes that were like bottomless, empty pits; they were highlighted by the deep black bags under his eyes. He wore a basic baggy white shirt and jeans that were several sizes too big.

"What's your name?" He asked as he placed the tip of his thumb in his mouth and continued to stare at her.

The girl ignored the question choosing to voice one of her own. "Where am I?"

"You are in the building that was built solely to deal with the Kira case. Now, what is your name?"

The girl once again choose to ignore the question. She looked around and took in her surroundings. "You're investigating the Kira case? Finally, someone who has a backbone. It's about time someone tried to stop that psycho."

"Psycho?" The strange man questioned.

The girl nodded. "Kira has some serious issues. His sense of justice is completely warped. Two wrongs don't make a right. Killing people and using the fact that they were criminals isn't right. No matter how you look at it. It's still cold blooded murder. Kira is nothing more than a psychotic serial killer."

"Interesting." The strange man said as he reached a hand out to touch the girl's forehead.

She responded by taking his wrist and twisting it round and up his back. She held it there and he was trapped.

"I was only going to check your temperature." He said innocently. "It seems like you are recovering well."

Watari walked in at that point to see L on his knees with his arm up his back. Watari nearly tackled the girl down to the floor.

"Watari it's fine. It was my own fault. I went to check her temperature and she took it as a threat."

The girl shoved L forward violently and jumped backwards to land in a defensive position.

L held up his hands. "It's okay. We are here to help you, not hurt you. My name is Ryuzaki and this is Watari." Ryuzaki gestured to the old man who bowed.

"Since you have given your names I suppose I don't have any choice but to give you a name back. However, I believe that it is possible for Kira to kill just by knowing your name and face. So, I will not give you my real name. You may call me… Yuuki. The name you have given me is fake, isn't it?"

Ryuzaki's face didn't betray any emotion. If he was shocked he certainly didn't show it. "Yes. It is a fake name. How could you tell?"

"You're investigating Kira. It would be extremely stupid to give out your real name to people you have only just met. Scrap that, it would be extremely stupid to give out your real name to anyone."

Ryuzaki nodded. "Earlier, you said that you believe Kira can kill with a face and a name. How did you arrive at that conclusion?"

"I watch the news on a regular basis. From watching it I have been able to deduce several things about Kira. In the news, sometimes only a criminal's name and face were revealed to the public. Nothing more. No information about, location, job or family. Yet, those criminals were still falling victim to Kira's psychotic rampage. So from that I have been able to deduce that Kira needs a name and a face to kill. It is also very likely that he is in this area of Japan. So, I have decided that it is not safe for anyone to know my real name. Especially people in this area."

"Including me." Ryuzaki muttered.

"Precisely. You think the same way don't you? That's also the reason why you have given me a fake name."

Ryuzaki bit harder into his thumb. Deep in thought.

"Ryuzaki. You are thinking the same thing as me, aren't you?" Watari asked suddenly.

Ryuzaki nodded. "You are very intelligent Yukki and you have an extremely strong sense of justice. If your parents allow it, would you like to help out with the Kira investigation?"

"I would want nothing more than to see that psycho get the punishment that he deserves. I would be delighted to help out if I can. I will phone my parents." With that Yukki pulled out her phone and started punching in buttons. After a few minutes she hung up.

"My mum has said that it is okay so long as I return home every now and then just to show her that I am okay. I'm anemic so she gets worried easily."

Ryuzaki nodded. "I understand. Stay here for tonight and go to see your mum in the morning. Just to confirm that it is okay. Collect the belongings that you need and you can alternate from your home and here as you wish."

Yukki nodded.

"It's late. Get some sleep." And with that Ryuzaki and Watari left so that Yukki could get some more sleep.

"Watari." Ryuzaki said the second they were out of Yukki's hearing range.

"Yes?"

"I want you to arrange for someone to follow Yukki around for a bit. I don't trust her yet. I just want to be sure of some things."

"I understand. As you wish. I shall arrange for that immediately."

**A/N Well that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. It was actually really fun writing this and I can't wait to put the ideas I have for this into motion. It should be good. Please review and tell me what you think. I get so happy when I get reviews even if it's only one. Thanks for reading. Until next time. ^^**

**-JazzieLouise **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well… I saw that this got more reviews than I thought it would, so I gave it some thought and I've decided to continue on with it. Thanks for all the reviews guys, because without you, this chapter wouldn't exist. I did have some ideas for this originally, but I used bits and pieces of those ideas for other stories… So, I just left this story here because I simply didn't have the heart to delete it. **

**But after giving it some thought, I now have some ideas on where this may go… So, once again, thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Sadly… But on the bright side, I do own my OC! **

_***~ Yukki P.O.V ~***_

I stared at the door that the two strangers had just walked out of and cocked my head to one side. _This is a top secret investigation… Surely I shouldn't have been able to get onto it that easily? I know I've been called smart before… But something really isn't right here…. There's got to be some sort of catch. The only issue is finding out what it is…_

_Oh, well. I'll think about it tomorrow. Right now I really need to get some sleep… _I manoeuvred around the room; blindly searching for the couch. After a minute of searching I finally brushed my fingers across it. _Finally I found it. Now I can get some rest. _

I climbed onto the couch and stretched my legs out before I pulled the blankets up so that they came just beneath my chin. _I can't believe that I'm going to help on the Kira investigation! _I thought to myself as I closed my grey eyes that had hints of blue mixed in. _I wonder if I'll be any help… I hope so. Kira really needs to be caught. Stupid psycho._

After a while of pondering my use to the investigation team, I finally drifted off into a deep slumber. The second I fell asleep I immediately regretted it.

"Get away from me!" I scream as I jump over a toppled bin. All I could do is run. The wind roars past me as I dash through the chilly night. The frosty air rips at my bare skin, but that doesn't do anything to slow me down. My lungs protest angrily against the sudden physical activity; begging me to slow down. _No. I can't slow down! If I do, that will be the end of me. I have to keep going! _

Five minutes ago, I was perfectly safe. But me (being the impatient idiot that I am) wanted to take a shortcut home. I had been asked to quickly go down to the shops to pick up some milk for breakfast tomorrow, before the shops shut at eleven o'clock.

I had left the shops and was planning to walk home the long way, when I spotted an alleyway. Usually, I only dared to use the alleyways during the day but it was so freezing cold out that I just wanted to get home. So I had decided to use the alleyway - It was then that he saw me. He was doing some kind of white drug when he caught sight of me as I walked briskly through the alley way. It was then that the chase had begun.

As I run, I risk a glance over my shoulder. _Fuck, he's gaining on me! Fuck, fuck, fuck! _The man that is chasing me appears to be in his late thirties. He has messy brown hair and the eyes of a madman. His clothes are in tatters and he appears to be homeless.

"I'm going to catch up with you soon!" He calls out. "And when I do I'm going to have a great time with you! Just give up now! You can't get away! Why don't you make this easier for me and for you? If you slow down, maybe I'll be gentle!"

"Shit!" I cry out. "What do you want with me?"

"I'm going to rape you of course!" He laughs then. "What a stupid question to ask!"

My eyes widen. _Rape me? _Tears well up in my eyes and I shake my head furiously. _No. I refuse to give up! _With a sharp flick of my right wrist, I hurl the four pints of milk at him.

_Success!_ He cries out in pain as it hits him square in the chest.

"That was a really bad idea!" He lets an angry growl rip free from his throat as he pulls something out of his pocket. The object glints in the feeble light of the streetlight and I know instantly what it is. A knife – that has been sharpened to perfection.

"You know what I'm going to do now?" A twisted smile warps his ugly, dirty features and I gulp. "I'm going to rape you and then murder you!"

"Y-You'll go to prison!" I manage to cry out; despite my ever increasing fear.

"Do I look like I care?" He laughs again. "My life's over! I've got nothing left! At least if I go to prison I'll have food and shelter! That's more than I've got now!"

I gulp again and try to force my legs to increase their speed; desperately hoping that I'll be able to put enough distance between me and the madman that's chasing me.

"I'm going to have great fun with you! Make sure you scream nice and loud when I rape you, okay?"

_What the fuck? _I think. _This guy is absolutely fucking nuts! I need to get away!_ My trail of thought ends rather abruptly as I slip and lose my balance. _Shit! Why the fuck did my clumsy side have to kick in now? Fuck!_

I hit the floor hard and struggle to get back up again. _Fuck! If I don't get up soon he'll catch-_ My thoughts get cut off as the madman tackles me and pins me down to the floor. I try to flip him off but he's far too heavy.

I bite down hard onto his arm and he cries out in pain. He then starts laughing a few seconds later.

_What the fuck? Why the fuck's he laughing? I just bit him!_

The man flips me over onto my back and sits on my legs. He then pins both of my arms up above my head with one of his giant hands. "You're sure a feisty one aren't you? Don't worry though; I like 'em feisty! It makes things much more fun! Scream for me bitch! Scream!"

I scream loudly as I struggle to break free. _Please someone help!_ I try desperately to get an arm free and after a while I manage to wiggle one free. I then lash out and hit the man square in the face with my fist.

He cries out in pain and his face and eyes swirl with his anger. He grabs my wrist and twists it in his huge hand. I scream even louder as the bones go crack, crack and snap.

"You've done it now you stupid bitch! Who the fuck do you think you are?" He lifts the knife up menacingly. "You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to kill you and then rape your fucking lifeless body! Yeah! How do you like that? Not so confident now, are you?"

I gulp in pure freight and scream again as the knife slowly inches closer and closer to my throat. I can feel his pungent breath against my neck as he whispers in my ear and drags the knife across the flesh of my neck. "Prepare to die."

I wake up screaming my lungs out. My whole body is drenched in sweat. I curl my knees up to my chest and rest my head on the top of them. I clutch my hands tightly to the side of my head and begin rocking back and forth as the tears continue to stream down my cheeks. My body begins shaking violently and my sobs increase in volume.

The light suddenly flicks on and the bright light blinds me. I curl up even tighter to try and escape it.

"What's going on?" A voice echoes around the room and I lift my head up just enough so that I can see who it is. Ryuzaki was stood in the doorway and he glanced over my curled up body with calm and calculating eyes. "Yukki, what's going on?"

"N-Nothing. I-Its fine. Just go back to sleep Ryuzaki." I hide my eyes behind my knees and wait patiently for the light to go out and for Ryuzaki to leave.

"I wasn't asleep to start with." Ryuzaki stated plainly. "I was working and I heard shouting and screaming so I came up to see what was going on."

"W-What time i-is it?" I asked weakly.

"It's 3:57am." Came the simple response in the same monotone voice.

"I-It's late. Y-You should leave and g-go and get some sleep." My voice stutters and I mentally curse myself for my obvious weakness.

"I'm an insomniac. I'm not going to get any sleep tonight. I'll make you a hot drink. What do you want?"

"N-Nothing. I-m f-fine." I reply as my voice cracks.

"Tea it is then." Ryuzaki walks out and I hear an elevator descending.

I pull myself into an even tighter ball and continue sobbing. _Pull yourself together! _My mind screams at me; telling me to gain control of the sobbing wreck that is me. My sobs just steadily increase in volume. _Fucking get yourself together! _I clench my fists together and I finally stop trembling. My sobs gradually began to die down after a few more minutes.

A minute or so later I can hear someone shuffling across the carpet. There is the clinking of plates as two saucers are placed on the small table near the couch. I can then hear the sound of furniture being dragged across the room. "I've made you some tea." Ryuzaki states.

"D-Didn't I say that I didn't want a-anything?" _Why won't my voice stop breaking? I'm trying to convince someone that I'm fine, yet I can't even talk straight. _

"Yes you did – but I ignored you."

My teeth clenched. "Then what was the point in asking me what I wanted in the first place?" _Finally! I can talk straight!_

"I was going to make myself a hot drink anyway, before you started screaming. I then decided that a hot drink may help you feel better. I wanted to give you a choice, but since you refused to choose, I chose for you."

I sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you were attempting to scream the building down."

I gritted my teeth and tried to prevent a low growl from breaking free. "Is this your idea of being funny?"

"No – I'm actually being serious. Your screams were really loud. I thought briefly that someone was in here with you, but I dismissed that the second it crossed my mind as it's impossible. The security systems are state of the art. No one could get in without mine or Watari's permission."

I ignored him. "Can you leave me be?"

"Yes; as soon as I find out why you were screaming bloody murder."

_Fucking bastard…_ I muttered in my head. "You're stubborn."

"I'm well aware of that. You're pretty stubborn yourself, Yukari."

I flinched at the use of my real name and turned my glare on him. He was crouched on a small fold-up chair with his thumb resting on his bottom lip. He cocked his head to one side as I stared at him. "How did you find out my real name?"

Ryuzaki shrugged. "It wasn't a difficult task."

"That doesn't answer the question. _How _did you find out?" I didn't really mean to, but my anger made that question come off a lot harsher than I had intended it to.

Ryuzaki looked completely unfazed. "I have access to any record in the world. Finding you wasn't particularly difficult."

"That must have taken you hours."

Ryuzaki shook his head. "It took fifteen minutes and I was bored anyway. Yukari Yukki Mitzuu. You are twenty years of age and your birthday is the 18th of October. Your blood type is OB. You live at home with your mum and dad whilst you are studying at Daikumi University."

My eyes widened further with every single fact that he got spot on. _Well, there goes my defence…_ "Impressive." I replied. "You're a good Detective."

"I like to think so." Ryuzaki answered. "Don't worry; I won't reveal anything to the other task force members. I'll get you fake identification sorted out as fast as I can."

"Other task force members? Who else is on the team?" I answered. That had piqued my curiosity.

"Hmm… Maybe I'd be more willing to tell you if you drank your tea and told me what you were screaming about."

_You sneaky little so and so._ "Are you offering a trade of information?"

Ryuzaki shrugged and sipped his tea. "Something like that. Well? What's your answer?"

I sighed. "Fine." I picked up my tea and took a sniff. "Hmm… Smells like camomile and honey with a tint of vanilla."

"That would be because it is camomile, honey and vanilla."

My eye twitched by itself. "Right. I'll tell you. My brother was brutally murdered last month and ever since then I've been having these recurring nightmares. Every night, I die in a different way. Everything is always so vivid and realistic. I always wake up screaming." The cup shook in my hands. "It's ridiculous; a twenty year old University student screaming because of nightmares."

"I don't think it's ridiculous. It happens to a lot of people. You have been traumatised by the loss of your brother. It's perfectly normal to have nightmares. Can you tell me what happened in the nightmare?"

"It's different every night. This time round I was being chased down a dark alleyway by a man high on cocaine who wanted to murder me and then rape me."

Ryuzaki raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't it have made more sense for him to want to rape you and then kill you?"

I nodded. "That was his plan, originally."

"And what caused this change of plans?"

"I lobbed four pints of milk at him." I casted my gaze down. "Then after he pinned me down I got an arm free and punched him in the face. It was then that he decided to revise his plans."

The corner of Ryuzaki's lip tugged upwards. "Not going down without a fight then?"

I smiled. "That's me."

L sipped his tea. "Interesting." He then stood up abruptly. "Well, I'll leave you to get some sleep."

"Hold up. You said you was going to tell me who else was on the team and besides, I'm not going to go back to sleep. I never do after a nightmare. I've had enough sleep now."

"In that case, get your tea and follow me downstairs."

**A/N Well that's the end of chapter two. I hope you enjoyed reading it and I really hope that you review. Please? I'm giving away virtual cake to any and all reviewers! *Holds out huge tray full of mouth-watering cakes***

**L: Please can I have cake? I need it.**

**Me: It's not for you. It's for the amazing people on Fanfiction. **

**L: *Sulks* I thought I was amazing…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Well, here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews guys. They really do mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I only own Yukari; my OC.**

I grabbed my cup of tea and jogged to catch up with Ryuzaki. "Where are we going?" I asked casually as I caught up with him in the elevator.

"We're going to go downstairs. I'm going to show you around and I'll also send off for your fake identification."

"Right. Are you also going to show me who else is on the task force?"

"That can come later. They can introduce themselves to you when they arrive. For now let's sort out your identification." Ryuzaki hit several buttons on the panel and the elevator went down. "Some of the members are staying here permanently so you will meet them around seven o'clock. Some of the other members alternate between their homes and here so they'll arrive at around half seven."

"Right, fair enough." The elevator doors opened then and I followed Ryuzaki out. "Wow…" I stared around at my surroundings in awe. "This place is huge…"

Ryuzaki nodded. "It is indeed."

I followed him around several more bends. I cocked my head to the side as I watched him. _I wonder why he walks hunched over…_ I thought about voicing my question aloud; but after a moment's consideration, I thought better of it.

Ryuzaki led me through a set of double doors and I couldn't see a thing. Ryuzaki reached over and flipped a light switch. "This is the main investigation room where most of the work is done."

I gazed around in shock. "Wow. This place must have had one hell of a price tag on it."

"Quite so." Ryuzaki muttered in response.

I looked around and took in my surroundings. All of the walls were made of steel and they gave the room a very strict and professional impression. There were a few couches around a coffee table and directly in front was a long desk covered in state of the art computers. With expensive looking swivel chairs lined up in front of each computer.

I noticed a room of to my right and I pointed at it. "Where does that lead?"

"Oh, that's the kitchen."

"You even have a kitchen?" I asked completely dumbfounded.

Ryuzaki nodded. "I have to get my cake and tea from somewhere. Having a kitchen nearby is very convenient." Ryuzaki began shuffling across the floor to the computers and motioned for me to follow him. "Come with me."

He crouched down in front of one of the computers and I placed his tea in front of him before I sat in the chair next to him.

"Thank you." He answered as he shook the mouse to bring the computer out of sleep mode.

"You sit strangely…" I muttered out loud.

Ryuzaki's head snapped towards me and he rested his owl-like eyes on me and studied me intently like I was some kind of specimen at the local museum. "If I sit any other way, my reasoning ability drops by a significant 40%."

"Right… How can ones seating position change their reasoning ability?" _As far as I'm aware, it's impossible._

"It does. You should try it somewhere."

"Umm… If I sat like that, I'd probably just fall off of the chair and knock myself unconscious. I'll have to pass on that one I'm afraid."

Ryuzaki shrugged and turned his gaze back to his computer. "Suit yourself." Ryuzaki then pulled a bowl of sugar cubes over to his cup of tea and began dropping them in.

Because I had nothing better to do, I sat there and counted them as he dropped them in. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. "Wow… That's a lot of sugar. I wonder what it tastes like…" I voiced my thoughts aloud when he had finally finished.

"Try it." Before I could say anything (let alone give an answer), Ryuzaki slid the sugar bowl to his left hand and poured the remaining sugar cubes into my tea.

Ryuzaki watched me with mild curiosity as I picked the cup up and slowly brought it to my lips. I cautiously took a sip and regretted it. The sugar content of the drink simply overwhelmed me and I had to force myself to swallow it fast before I spat it out, all over the computer.

I hastily placed the cup down again and pushed it away from me. "That was just sugar overkill. Too much."

Ryuzaki picked up the empty sugar pot and stared at it with a very depressed expression. "There's no more sugar left…" He then looked at my rejected tea.

I watched in shock as he took my teacup and poured the contents into his own cup. "There. That's better."

I just looked at him and he looked back, as if to say: 'what's your problem?' I decided not to bring up the fact that I had been drinking that tea perfectly fine until he killed it with an overdose of sugar. I just sighed. Very loudly. "I need caffeine, without the sugar overkill. Is it alright if I make myself a coffee?"

Ryuzaki took a sip of tea and nodded. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Kitchen's that way; everything you need should be on the side."

I nodded and walked into the kitchen. Once there, I set about making myself a coffee. As I waited for the water to boil, I had a little look around. I looked around the fridge. Every shelf was filled with all different forms of cake. Every cake you could think of was in the fridge. Strawberry shortcake, chocolate fudge cakes, white chocolate cakes, cheesecakes and black forest gateaux's. I could go on but I don't think there's any need. You get the point. There was a _lot_ of cake in that fridge. I raised an eyebrow and pulled out the small carton of milk before I shut the fridge.

I then reached up to the cupboards and had a little look through them. Most of them were filled with sweets, sugar, chocolate and more sugar. I say most of them because there was this one tiny cupboard that was filled with cups and glasses.

I raised another eyebrow at the sugar over-kill. "Eating here would be interesting…" I muttered as I went to re-boil the kettle. After I had finished making my coffee, I took the cup and headed back over to the computers.

Ryuzaki was hunched over a keyboard and was hitting keys hard with both of his index fingers. Despite the fact that he was only using two fingers, he was typing faster than I can. _If he carries on like that though, he's going to punch holes in the keyboard. _

I continued to gaze around the place in awe as I sat back down on one of the many swivel chairs lined up neatly. I held my cup up to my lips and sipped it. "Ugh, it's bitter…" I muttered. "It needs sugar…"

"I got the impression that you disliked sugar, Yukki-San." Ryuzaki muttered as he watched me out of the corner of his left eye. He continued typing as he observed me intently.

"I love sugar." I muttered as I put the cup down.

Ryuzaki raised an eyebrow.

"I really like sugar and I love sweet foods. I like sugar in hot drinks but I have to say that nine sugar cubes is too much, even for me. I usually stick to four or five. Nine is just a little too much."

Ryuzaki nodded. "I see." He picked up the sugar bowl. "I'm going to go and refill this and get some cake. Would you like anything?"

"Umm… Could I please have some cake as well? Preferably chocolate?"

Ryuzaki nodded. "I've got some white chocolate cake in the fridge that is really nice."

"Could I have some of that please?"

Ryuzaki nodded. "Certainly."

"Thanks." I answered.

Ryuzaki shuffled off and I noted that he wasn't wearing any shoes or socks. He walked with his hands shoved deep into his baggy blue pockets almost as if he was afraid of touching anything.

_Hmm… He's a bit weird… Then again, so am I. He did save me though and offer me a chance to catch that stupid madman so I'm grateful for that… Oh well, so what if he's a little weird. _

Ryuzaki then walked back in at that point with a slice of strawberry shortcake, a slice of white chocolate fudge cake and a dish full of sugar cubes.

I thanked him as he placed the cake in front of me.

"I have some business that I need to attend to. I trust that you will be okay to remain here until I return?"

I nodded. "That's fine."

Ryuzaki then nodded and disappeared out of sight through a door that I didn't s see before.

"Hmm…" I muttered. "I think I need to do some exploring…" I then began to tuck into my white chocolate cake. As I did this I stirred some sugar into my coffee with my other hand.

After I had finished half of my cake and drank all of my coffee I stood up abruptly and decided to quench my first for exploring.

I walked over to the door that Ryuzaki had left through and I peered out into the darkness. In the poor lighting I was only able to make out the fact that the door gave way to a very long corridor with a few doors lined across each side. _Hmm… I wonder where he went and why…_

I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to the elevator. I then walked in and hit a random button on the panel. The elevator beeped in response and began taking me to my randomly chosen destination.

I then went around random floors in the building and attempted to open every door that I came across. Most of the doors that I opened up led me into a separate floor that consisted of several more rooms. I also came across the occasional cupboard filled with cleaning supplies and various toiletries. There were also a lot of locked doors.

I sighed. _This building is absolutely huge… _As I continued to wander around the huge building I took note that there were cameras absolutely everywhere. _So someone is watching my every move…_

I continued wandering around until I came across a staircase with a cupboard. I stood there and stared at the door for a moment with my head cocked to one side. _That must be a big cupboard… _The door was taller than me. Most cupboards under staircases tend to be relatively small and they tend to have small, basic doors to match.

The staircase was a dark black wooden one and I noticed, upon closer inspection, that the door had been painted the same colour to match. It was almost undetectable. Apart from the small painted black door knob that was a slightly lighter colour.

_Hmm… How unusual… _I thought as I tilted my head further to the side. It's something that I do a lot when I'm deep in thought.

I slowly reached out and gripped the door knob. I then turned it to be met by resistance. _Hmm… It's locked. Now that just serves to give my curiosity a huge boost. First, the door is huge which means that the space underneath the stairs is quite big… Secondly, the door has been painted to make it blend in with the staircase…_ _Finally, the door is locked. Whoever did this really doesn't want people to go inside. What could be so important that it requires so much protection?_

I then spun on my heel and bolted halfway up the staircase. I then jumped up and down a few times. _Hmm… it's hollow. _

I moved further up the staircase and repeated the process. _Hmm… It's still hollow underneath my feet. That is one big cupboard. _

I went back down a few of the stairs and swung myself over the banister railings. I landed on the floor and looked all the way around, instantly making a mental note of where I was so that I would be able to return here in the future. My brain than began to formulate a plan.

"Yukki-San please return to the main conference room." A voice sounded out around me and I jumped out of my skin.

"Umm… I don't know how… I'm a bit lost…" I muttered. It was the truth. I didn't actually know where I was… I gazed around at my surroundings. Yep. I had no idea how to get back to the main conference room.

The voice overheard sighed. "Matsuda-San is coming down the stairs now. Wait for him and have him bring you back to the main conference room."

"Understood." I answered as I waited patiently for this 'Matsuda' to walk down the stairs.

Finally, a young man who couldn't be much older than me, walked down the stairs. He had jet black hair and innocent brown eyes.

He spotted me the moment I saw him.

"Hello, who are you?" He asked politely with a small smile.

I returned the smile. "Hello, I'm Yukki. It's nice to meet you, Matsuda."

"H-How do you know my name?" Matsuda asked nervously as he neared the bottom of the staircase. "Have we met before?"

I shook my head. "Ryuzaki has suggested that I ask for your assistance as I'm a bit lost. I'm looking to get back to the main conference room."

"O-Oh okay then. In that case, come with me." Matsuda then began leading the way back to the main conference room.

"Thanks." I answered as I followed behind him.

"It's no problem. So are you working here now as well?"

"Yeah. I guess I am." I muttered.

"Well, it's nice to finally have a girl on the investigation team." Matsuda answered with a laugh. "The guys are great, don't get me wrong. It just makes a nice change."

I nodded. "Uh-uh." I was only paying him half of my attention. The other half of my attention was busy formulating a plan to allow me into that locked cupboard under the stairs.

"Umm… Yukki-San are you okay?"

I shook my head and blinked at Matsuda who was now quite close to my face. I automatically took a step back. "Please give me some space, Matsuda-San."

"Oh sorry." Matsuda rubbed the back of his neck in his nervousness. "You spaced out for a little while and I was just checking that you were alright."

I blinked. "Did you have to do that at such a close distance?"

Matsuda laughed again. "I guess not." He rubbed his neck again and I cocked my head to one side.

"I-It's just that you have pretty eyes, Yukki-San. They're grey with flecks of blue dotted around the irises. They're really pretty."

I blinked again. "Umm, thanks? Not to be rude or anything but I need to go home to check something with my parents. Could we please continue on our way?"

Matsuda nodded. "Um, of course." He then continued walking and I let out a sigh of relief.

Once we were finally back in the main conference room I went straight over to Ryuzaki. "Hey Ryuzaki. My parents should be up by now, so I'm going to head back home and just confirm things with them. If it's okay for me to stay here then I'll bring over some of my belongings. Is that alright?"

L nodded. "That is perfectly fine."

"Okay, I'll be back later then." With that I made to leave until Matsuda walked past me and revealed an interesting piece of information.

"Hey, L. Something's happened that I think I should tell you! It's about Misa-Misa!"

I instantly spun back on my heel. "Wait a second. You're L?" My fingers curled into fists at my sides.

"Matsuda, you idiot." Ryuzaki muttered.

"Idiot!" A guy with an afro called out as he did a face palm.

"Well?" I asked. "Are you going to answer me?"

**A/N Well, there you go. Sorry about the cliff hanger. The next chapter is nearly done, so I'll make it up to you by uploading the next chapter soon. Until then, please review if you have the time. I'd love to hear what you think. **

**-JazzieLouise**


End file.
